Chocolates
by dark24971
Summary: A Valentine's fic. Luffy wants to make everyone chocolate. A little Zoro/Luffy.


**A fic for Valentine's Day. It's just a fun little thing I made because I was bored. I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled as he glomped the blonde cook. "Teach me how to cook chocolates."

"Huh?" Sanji said, pausing from his attempt to get his captain off of him. Having a man touch him gave him no sort of happiness. If it was Nami or Robin, on the other hand...

"I want to cook chocolates for everyone," Luffy said. He got off the cook, but continued to cling to his arm. He would do so until he got his wish.

"You? Cook?" Sanji asked. He did not like the sound of that. The boy brought disaster wherever he went. Sanji didn't want his kitchen ruined. It was bad enough with Luffy's regular rampages.

"Please?" Luffy begged. "It's Valentine's Day! Everyone should get chocolate." Sanji sighed. How was he going to deal with this?

Sanji finally got Luffy off his arm and looked at him. "You sure you want chocolate for everyone?" He asked. Luffy nodded, determined. "How about I make it, and you say it's from you?" He was already making the ladies some.

"No!" Luffy whined. "It wont count unless it's from me!"

"Luffy," Sanji said calmly as possible, "let me cook it, or go without. I'm not giving you my kitchen even for a second."

Luffy was so angry. He was the captain! Shouldn't his words be followed no matter what? But he knew there was no way to change Sanji's mind. He hated when Luffy stepped foot into the kitchen.

"Fine," Luffy said. He sat down at the table so that he could watch. Sanji stared at him a while, then got to work.

He took the leftover chocolate sauce from Nami and Robin's gifts and started rolling them into balls. It was nothing fancy, but he knew Luffy wouldn't really care. It was the thought that counted.

"You already had chocolate?" Luffy asked. "You were hiding it!"

"Yes, because I knew you'd sneak in here and eat it if I didn't," Sanji told him honestly. There were only a few hiding spots that Luffy didn't know about, and if he ever found them, the ship would have to learn how to go without food for at least a few weeks.

"Are you done yet?" Luffy asked, seeing sixteen neat balls on the plate. He jumped up and walked to them, staring at them.

"No, let them harden a bit," Sanji said. "Around ten minutes should do."

"What am I going to do for ten minutes?" Luffy complained. He didn't really have a concept of time, but hated it when he wasn't allowed to do anything. It was so boring, he'd rather just sleep. Is that why Zoro did it?

"Just sit down and behave," Sanji told him. He went the the refridgerator and took out two perfectly shaped hearts. One had a red ribbon on it, the other a purple. "I'm going to take this to Nami and Robin. Don't touch anything." He started to leave, then turned back to Luffy. "If you eat any of those chocolates, someone in the crew will have to go without."

Luffy backed away from the chocolate, not wanting to be unfair to his crew. Sure, they looked yummy, but those were for his crew. It wouldn't be right to take what was theirs, right? Sanji took time to do as he asked, too.

Luffy just stared at them, as if guarding them, until Sanji came back. He was actually surprised that the captain hadn't stolen any. He must've really wanted to give everyone chocolate.

"You can go now," Sanji said, giving the plate to him with a smile. He had obediantly stayed still, anyway.

Luffy, grinning happily, took the plate from Sanji. He didn't know if there would be enough, but he assumed Sanji made some for himself also, so Luffy gave him two balls. Not seeing Sanji's reaction, he turned and headed out the door.

He first spotted Brook and Franky on the deck, chatting with each other. He walked over to them and gave them each two chocolates.

"Thanks, bro," Franky said, eating one. "This taste super!"

Brook also ate one and laughed. "Tastey indeed!" he agreed. "Ah, though I have no tastebuds."

Franky laughed at the joke with Luffy just smiled, pleased that they liked them. After seeing them start talking again, he went to find some other crew member to share the happiness with.

He found Robin and Nami in the underwater tank room, each reading something. He saw that they hadn't ate the ones Sanji gave them, so he didn't know if they would eat his, but he gave them some anyway.

"Why thank you, Luffy," Robin said. He ate the first one, smiling as she did so, and put the other one by Sanji's chocolate.

"More chocolate?" Nami asked. Her voice sounded displeased, but she ate both of them right in front of Luffy, showing she appreciated it, even if she would never say it.

Luffy was expected more of a reaction, but he was still satisfied. Nami started saying how Valentine's Day was pointless, while Robin listened with a smile on her face, no doubtly knowing the exact origin of the holiday.

Leaving them with their boring details, he went to search for Usopp. Usopp would be easy to find. He'd most likely be in his or Chopper's room. That's where they always were, plotting something.

They were in Chopper's room this time. Usopp had cut himself on one of his inventions and Chopper insisted on looking at it. When he offered them the chocolate, he had to put it in Usopp's mouth since he wasn't allowed to move.

"Is it bad?" Luffy asked.

"No, it taste good," Usopp said. He winced when Chopper put something liquid on his hand.

"I meant your hand," he corrected.

"It's not bad," Chopper answered. He grabbed on of the chocolate balls Luffy had put on the table and ate it. "But it could get infected if I didn't treat it. It's fine now, though. Thanks for the chocolate, by the way."

"No problem!" Luffy said. He was happy everyone liked them. "Do you know where Zoro is?"

"Where he always is," Usopp answered. He balled up his hand, testing the pain. It really was fine. Chopper was the best.

"Thanks!" Luffy said. He hurried back onto the deck and looked up. Sure enough, he could see a sleeping shadow leaning on the window.

Wondering how to get the chocolates up there, he grabbed them and put the plate down. Then he stretched his arm out, and pulled himself into the large crownest. Zoro was sleeping, of course.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled. Zoro opened his eyes, wanting to cut the captain up for disturbing his sleep. However, he saw the chocolate in Luffy's opened hand and stared at him.

"Chocolate?" he questioned.

"Yup," Luffy said. He outstretched his hand closer to Zoro. "Take it before it melts."

"You made it?" he asked, eyeing the sweet treat like it was going to explode.

Luffy pouted. "Sanji wouldn't let me make any," he said. "He said I could give everyone these, though."

Zoro, seeing Luffy upset, took one of the chocolates and ate it. It tasted like normal chocolate, so he could now tell Sanji made it. Everyone else could probally tell too. It was just no one wanted to upset their young captain.

"Thanks," Zoro said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Zoro!" Luffy said with a grin.

Zoro smiled and took the other candy. He then pushed it into Luffy's mouth and whiped the stunned boy's lip of any remaining chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day, Luffy."

Luffy chewed up the chocolate, smiling at his first mate. He guessed he got chocolate after all.


End file.
